Lo que importa y lo que no
by oconel
Summary: Durante el verano posterior a La Orden del Fénix. Hermione y Harry, vuelven a Grimmauld Place, ahora vacío excepto por Buckbeak. Harry está de mal humor, y necesita a una amiga que le consuele de los últimos acontecimientos. (Terminada)
1. Lo que importa y lo que no 01

**Lo que importa y lo que no (1/2)**

Fuera sopla el viento/ Fuera está lloviendo,  
Un aullido aterrador   
Yo te observo mientras duermes / Respirando dulcemente,   
En la calma de esta habitación (..)  
Quiero besarte / Tengo miedo a despertarte   
Entro en tu sueño /Y te grito desde lejos   
Que te quiero  
En sólo un segundo   
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
El fin del mundo, la tormenta, el dolor,   
Quedan muy lejos de esta habitación (..)  
Los desengaños y los malos presagios,   
Las envidias, las intrigas   
Que complican nuestras vidas,   
Quedan, quedan muy lejos de esta pompa de jabón…  
En un solo segundo - Amaral

No puedo respirar bien, el aire es denso y está viciado. Me ahogo y tengo mucho frío. Miro a mi izquierda, y ahí está: durmiendo plácidamente, respirando de un modo rítmico. Su cara refleja paz, las pesadillas y el dolor se han ido… Por ahora.

El día ha sido largo y ahora, mientras le observo, recuerdo la mañana, fría, gris y desagradable.

Ron. No se si le podré explicar lo que ha ocurrido. No quiero hacerle daño, y además, si se lo dijera también Harry sufriría. Llegará por la mañana, ya que debía quedarse en casa con Ginny a desgnomizar de nuevo el jardín. Creo que los Weasley fingen que todo es normal para que sus hijos lo crean, pero no se dan cuenta que Ron y Ginny, ya se han enfrentando a Voldemort.

Las últimas 24 horas están un poco confusas en mi cabeza, como si formaran parte de un sueño. Estoy mareada y no puedo pensar bien. Me siento asustada y feliz, atrapada pero libre. Pero la decisión está tomada, por eso quiero revivir todo una vez más, por ambos, aunque… 

***

Harry la había llamado antes de ir, su voz sonaba oscura, y no fue muy locuaz, lo que hizo que se preocupara. Ella le dijo que no debería andar solo por ahí, pero él estaba decidido y además, dijo que Lupin estaría allí.

Hermione entendía por qué Harry estaba allí: necesitaba hacer algo para aceptar la muerte de Sirius, una especie de despedida, y visitar Grimmaud Place y a Buckbeak era el mejor modo de conseguirla. Pero Hermione pensaba que se trataba de una mala idea, la vieja y siniestra casa no era el mejor sitio para comenzar de nuevo, mitigar la pena y decir adiós. 

Cuando Hermione entró, se dio cuenta de que no se podía respirar bien. La atmósfera de la casa era claustrofóbica.

La madre de Sirius la miró desde el retrato de un modo reprobatorio, pero no dijo nada. Parecía distinta de lo que recordaba, y el odio de sus ojos estaba mezclado con algo que se asemejaba mucho a la pena. Rápidamente apartó sus ojos de los de Hermione.

Harry estaba muy pálido y tenía una extraña mirada… Y sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos.

'Ha sido muy duro', pensó Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?", Harry asintió evitando su mirada. "¿Dónde está Lupin?", dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor. 

'La casa no ha cambiado un ápice', pensó. Parecía imposible que sólo hiciese un año desde la última vez que había estado.

"Acaba de irse." Harry respondió un poco ronco y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. "Vamos a llevar tus cosas a la habitación." Y cogió su equipaje, como si necesitase hacer algo.

"Debe ser muy importante para que Lupin te deje solo." Se detuvo y le miró atentamente, preguntándose si Lupin habría estado realmente allí o si sabría siquiera que Harry iba a la casa.

"¡NO SOY UN NIÑO, HERMIONE!" Contestó bastante alterado, soltando el baúl en el suelo y dándose la vuelta. 

"Me voy a dar de comer a Buckbeak." Dijo en un tono que indicaba que quería estar solo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego le gritó mientras se aljaba:

"Mira, todos sabemos que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, pero no queremos que-"

Harry se quedó inmóvil, temblando de rabia, y sin volverse hacia ella dijo en voz muy baja: "No sabes nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando, ni la menor, así que no me digas…" Se detuvo un momento, "No debería-"

"Tienes razón, no deberías haber venido."

Harry dejó de temblar, y con voz muy calmada y fría, la de un completo extraño le dijo:

"…haberte llamado… No debería haberte llamado"

Y se fue dejándola sola.

***

Me levanto y me arropo en la capa de Harry, la habitación está congelada y las luces mortecinas dibujan extrañas sombras en la pared. Me siento sola, y tengo una persistente punzada en el estómago, como si me clavasen miles de agujas.

Está tranquilo, necesitaba descansar. Me parece mentira que no tenga pesadillas después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar desde que entró en Hogwarts.

"Duerme tranquilo", le digo.

***

Desempaquetó cuando Harry se fue, mientras algo en su interior le repetía que era una mala idea permanecer en la casa, pero él la necesitaba (aunque no quisiera admitirlo).

Hermione cogió unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba Buckbeak. Harry estaba hablándole suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y ella pensó que lo más apropiado sería llamar a la puerta.

Harry se giró y la miró, evaluando la situación unos segundos, "Pasa" dijo al final.

Mientras ella les miraba a ambos, al chico y al hipogrifo, y se le ocurrió que sus miradas eran parecidas, envejecidas, doloridas, enfadadas… Le ofreció una rana de chocolate.

"No, gracias."

"Vamos, te ayudará."

Harry evitó sus ojos. En ese momento no estaba seguro de querer que le ayudaran. Hermione se preguntó si estaba herido más allá de donde podría ser ayudado y si alguna vez podría sanar cuando, reticente, aceptó el chocolate y empezó a comérselo mirando al hipogrifo.

"¿Cómo está Buckbeak?" preguntó Hermione tratando de iniciar una conversación. Empezaba a tener miedo, de que no volviese a ser el mismo, miedo de no volver a verle sonreír, y principalmente de perder un amigo.

Después de una larga pausa, Harry contestó: "Echa de menos a Sirius."

Hemione se preguntó si estaba hablando del hipogrifo o de sí mismo.

"Harry… ¿Cómo estás?" 

Se enfadó consigo misma por una pregunta tan estúpida, pero era demasiado tarde, vio sus ojos centellear amenazantes por un segundo, luego bajó la mirada, se mordió el labio y se quedó callado mirando la nada. 

"Harry." Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, sintiendo que necesitaba hacerle hablar. No había hablado de la muerte de Sirius, y no podía creer que no quisiera. Su desolación empezaba a ser tan evidente…

"Harry", repitió, "sólo quiero saber cómo estás."

Entonces comprendió que tenía que afrontarlo, y que la situación no era culpa de Hermione: El la había llamado. Pero no quería hablar sobre la profecía, ni sobre la muerte de Sirius.

"No estoy seguro de querer hablar de ello", respondió incomodo, "Siento lo que he dicho antes, pero sigo pensando que no debería haberte dicho que vinieras… Ahora mismo no soy una buena compañía."

Hermione abrazó a Harry, que se quedó completamente paralizado, sin devolverle el abrazo y casi sin respirar.

Ella le susurró al oído: "Soy tu amiga, Harry, y no me importa si eres una buena compañía, pero creo que necesitas hablar, no puedes quedártelo todo dentro."

Hermione retrocedió ligeramente, sus manos todavía en sus hombros, y le miró a los ojos. Una lágrima rodaba solitaria por su cara, mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de más y Hermione comprendió que se estaba resistiendo a llorar.

Permanecieron así en silencio durante un rato, mientras Harry buscaba fuerzas para decir algo, hasta que al final murmuró: "Estoy condenado, Hermione."

Ella no esperaba esa declaración, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"¿Qué…?" Pero él no la dio tiempo a hablar, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar suavemente en sus brazos, una vez que todas sus defensas habían caído.

***

No puedo recordar durante cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, abrazado a mi como si fuese su única salvación. De algún modo supe que tenía que ser fuerte por él, del mismo modo que ahora debo ser valiente y hacer lo que debo. Después de haber oído la profecía entiendo mejor algo: Nosotros no somos importantes, sólo Harry, porque es nuestra única salvación.

***

Necesitó un tiempo para reponerse y serenarse, y después comenzó a hablar de Sirius y de todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando empezó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore, se detuvo.

"¿Ya lo sabías?" 

Ella negó con un gesto, "Sigue, no quería interrumpirte."

Entonces continuó con la profecía y la conclusión a la que había llegado Dumbledore: "Seré víctima o asesino." 

Y calló esperando una respuesta de Hermione, que estaba meditando sobre lo que acababa de oír.

"Es una carga muy pesada."

Es todo lo que pudo decir al final, mientras se sentía inútil por no poder darle una solución.

Harry asistió, mucho más sereno ahora, mientras miraba fijamente el suelo. Hermione le miró cuando elevó los ojos. Entonces se sintió sacudida por la intensidad de las emociones que mostraban.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, y su ira había disminuido, pero también revelaban que estaba perdido, rogando una salida. Así que simplemente le cogió la mano y se la apretó con cariño, sin evitar sus ojos.

"Harry, no te preocupes, estaremos a tu lado." Le aseguró, "No te hará daño."

Sus ojos la estaban hipnotizando, ¿se estaba acercando? Entonces se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado, "Hermione", él también estaba hechizado, "Yo…"

Ella no le dejó terminar, y se encontró besándolo.

Poco a poco los besos se fueron haciendo más profundos y más apasionados. Harry apartó el pelo del cuello de Hermione y comenzó a besarla suavemente, haciéndola respirar cada vez más fuerte. Ella sintió la necesidad de besarle y con su lengua buscó sus labios y su sabor.

Pero había algo dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione. Ron la había pedido salir… 'Le odiará si se entera', pensó con terror.

"¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó él con sus gafas ligeramente ladeadas.

"Soy muy feliz", mintió, y le beso de nuevo.

Pasaron la noche juntos, muy cerca como si temieran separarse, hasta que Harry se quedó dormido apoyado en Buckbeak. Soñó con Ron que se alegraba por ellos, con abrazar a Hermione en la lechucería, con sus besos en la oscuridad, con que Sirius y sus padres estaban a su lado…

***

Le beso de nuevo, suavemente. '¿Es eso una sonrisa? No, no puede ser, no debe serlo, está dormido.'

'No necesitas más problemas, ni perder a un amigo por mi culpa. Nunca lo sabrás, así que no te dolerá y yo nunca te lo diré.'

Apunto mi varita hacia él: "Obliviate."


	2. Lo que importa y lo que no 02

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, y que aparecen en los libros de Ed. Salamandra, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, entre otros, y propiedad de Warner Bros., Inc. Ni se pretende conseguir dinero ni se intenta infringir ningún copyright u otro tipo de derecho de propiedad intelectual.

_Please don't think of me  
If you do you gotta block it  
I've got chills tonight  
And you can't be here to stop it _

_Maybe in another life  
We wouldn't be alone tonight_

Por favor no pienses en mí,  
Si lo haces debes evitarlo  
Tengo escalofríos esta noche  
Y no estás aquí para pararlos.

Puede que en otra vida  
No estuviéramos solos esta noche.

If it's hurting you - Robbie Williams

**Lo que importa y lo que no (2/2)**

Harry y Ron se están riendo lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape quite puntos a Griffindor. Es reconfortante verlos así.

***

Ron y Ginny llegaron poco después de que amaneciera. Cansada, les abrí la puerta, y les dije que Harry seguía durmiendo. Ginny me miró curiosa, lo que me sorprendió. Mi apariencia debía ser desastrosa: no me había peinado y probablemente tenía ojeras: no había dormido en toda la noche.

Estaba tan cansada, que tuve suerte de que Ginny se ofreciera a preparar el desayuno. Ron me saludó con un abrazo, y luego intentó besarme pero los besos de Harry estaban demasiado recientes, así que le evité sutilmente.

La cocina, tenía una fina capa de polvo sobre la mesa, lo que me confirmó que hacía tiempo que ni Lupin, ni nadie de la Orden utiliza la casa. Ron y yo limpiamos mientras Ginny cocinaba. El aroma de la comida me hizo recordar lo hambrienta que estaba ya que la noche anterior no había cenado.

Cuando estaba prácticamente todo listo apareció Harry, desperezándose. No se porqué pero me recordó a un gatito despeinado. Parecía tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo…

Un único pensamiento me vino a la cabeza, 'Espero que el hechizo haya funcionado.'

Harry me vio mirarle y me sonrió furtivamente. '¿Por qué me sonríe así?' Le miré preocupada, pero ya había apartado la mirada. Parecía tímido. Creo que Ginny le vio sonreírme. 'Te estás volviendo paranoica', me dije, 'no se acuerda de nada'.

Harry estaba devorando su comida, mientras que yo disimulaba comiendo poco a poco, tratando de que no pareciera tan obvio que tenía tanta hambre como él.

"Me alegro de que te guste", dijo Ginny sonriendo, y me miró como si supiera que pasaba algo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Ron.

Antes de que nadie contestara di mi opinión, "Creo que podríamos ir al callejón Diagon." Seguía creyendo que había que sacar a Harry de la casa.

"Por mí bien, pero antes me apetecería ver antes a Buckbeak," Ron se levantó sonriente, "¿Vienes Harry?" Sin esperar a una respuesta, agarró a Harry de la túnica y tiró de él.

Harry negó con un gesto, "toy omiendo", consiguió articular. Ron le guiñó un ojo, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga.

Tenía la impresión de que Ron quería decirle que estábamos saliendo. "Seguro que ha estado muy solo todo este tiempo." Ron habló muy despacio, y guiñó de nuevo un ojo. Por fin Harry comprendió que Ron quería contarle algo, a solas. Así que tragó, y siguió a Ron fuera de la habitación.

***

En cuanto se fueron, traté de concentrarme en la comida, pero se me había pasado el hambre. Cuando ya no podíamos oír sus pasos, Ginny cerró la puerta y me dijo:

"¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?"

La miré sorprendida. "Nada", negué. 

"No soy tonta. Que mi hermano no se de cuenta no te da derecho-"

"Ginny," la interrumpí, "sabes que quiero a tu hermano. Nunca le haría daño…"

'No puedo creer que piense que estoy jugando con Ron'

"¿Os besasteis?"

No esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Aparté la mirada, no quería que me juzgara; era demasiado consciente de lo que había hecho. 

"Pero no lo sabe", dudé por un momento, "creo."

"¿Estaba dormido?" Ginny estudió mi expresión, y luego pareció tener una idea, "No… No has sido capaz," Esperó a que le desmintiera lo que esta pensando, pero no lo hice. "Le has… ¿Obliviate?" Por su cara puede ver que estaba desconcertada.

Antes de que pudiese contestar volvieron los chicos. Por la expresión de la cara de Harry vi que ocurría algo malo, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

Esperé que Ginny no dijera nada. Tenía una expresión indiferente. Ron se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el pelo, y ese gesto, que en otro momento me habría calmado, hizo que aumentara mi inquietud.

***

"…Te lo hubiera dicho con una lechuza, pero quería decírtelo en persona. Además," Ron le dijo a Harry muy feliz, "queremos que sepas que no te vamos a dejar de lado, que sigues siendo nuestro amigo". No puede evitar un escalofrío.

Harry me miró, "Yo también tengo que contaros algo", había una profunda decepción en su mirada. 

"¿Qué pasa?" habló Ginny en voz baja.

Harry estaba de pie, mirándonos a los tres fijamente. Reconocí esa mirada. Ginny me miró dubitativa, y yo le supliqué con los ojos.

Vi que, como la noche anterior, Harry dudaba y sentí el impulso de abrazarle, y por un segundo noté mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"La profecía", comenzó Harry.

Traté de que no se notara lo que estaba pensando. 'No, Harry, no pases por eso otra vez'.

Harry volvió a contar el contenido de la profecía, y su conversación con Dumbledore. Cada vez estaba más tensa y Ron seguía acariciándome el pelo, hasta que ya no aguanté más: me lo eché hacia atrás bruscamente y lo recogí en un moño con una pluma.

Harry calló. Ron me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento", murmuré mientras se hacía un nudo en mi estómago. Harry me estaba mirando fijamente, estupefacto. Le devolví la mirada mientras escondía las manos debajo de la mesa: estaban temblando.

Oí a Ginny hablar, "Decías…", luego cogió la pluma de mi pelo y lo soltó, "está mejor así".

Harry recobró la compostura, pero comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirarme. Empecé a pensar que el hechizo no había funcionado. No es que yo estuviera nerviosa, es que lo sabía.

"…Que la profecía podía referirse a dos chicos. Uno era yo. El otro era Neville." La noche anterior había usado las mismas palabras.

Ron parecía aliviado, "Entonces no tienes porque ser tú, además Neville parece que está progresando mucho, ¿no?", señaló.

"No, Ron, no hay duda. Voldemort me marcó. Yo debo matarle"

***

'No me apetece nada ir al callejón Diagon ni a ningún otro sitio. Me apetece estar sola. No mirarles a la cara. Y me gustaría poder contárselo a Harry, y que él me abrazara, muy fuerte, y todo estuviera bien.'

Estaba en la habitación, cogiendo lo que necesitaba, que la verdad no era mucho: algo de dinero, mi capa y mi varita.

Oí llamar a la puerta, y lo ignoré, no estaba preparada para ver a nadie.

"¿Hermione?"

Me giré despacio y vi a Ginny, "¿Si?", quise preguntarle si le había contado algo a Ron o a Harry, pero algo en su cara me dijo que no.

"¿Estás lista?" Me encogí de hombros, 'realmente, no', pensé, 'Pero qué más da. Tenemos que irnos.'

"¿Sabías lo de la profecía?"

"Sí", admití, "me lo contó anoche: por eso le borré la memoria. Es demasiado importante lo que hace nuestros problemas insignificantes. Ron y yo sólo somos importantes para ayudarle a vencer a Voldemort y que salga con vida de esa batalla."

Ginny me miró inquieta antes de salir de la habitación.

***

"Sigo sin creer que esto sea una buena idea"

Era la segunda vez que lo decía pero Harry no me hacía caso. De hecho, desde que salimos de la cocina no se había dirigido a mí. Cogió el frasco de polvos Flu dispuesto a usarlos. 

"Espera", Ginny le detuvo, "deja que Ron y yo vayamos primero; es más seguro."

Ron estuvo de acuerdo. Desde que Harry nos habló de la profecía ha asumido un papel de hermano mayor. "Cuando lleguemos asomaré la cabeza para confirmarte que no hay moros en la costa."

"De acuerdo", Harry no parecía muy convencido.

Ron y Ginny entraron en la chimenea y les oímos decir "Callejón Diagón" y desaparecer en una nube de ceniza.

En cuanto se marcharon, Harry habló, "¿Sabes que he seguido practicando Oclumancia durante el verano?"

"Eso es bueno," dije con una ligera sonrisa, "así Voldemort no podrá utilizarte." Sentí que no podía respirar, esa afirmación no era casual en absoluto.

Esbozó una sonrisa helada, "Supongo que ese es el problema, que todos me utilizan y deciden por mí, ¿Verdad, Hermione?"

'Lo sabe.'

Mis manos volvieron a temblar, pero ahora no podía esconderlas debajo de la mesa. 

"Harry-"

"Creía que lo había soñado… Hasta que he visto esto," Me retiró el pelo del cuello, y no pude evitar un escalofrío. Señaló un ligero enrojecimiento, "esto te lo hice yo, ¿verdad?"

No me había visto el cuello pero podía imaginar lo que estaba señalando. Noté un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas subiendo, "No lo entiendes"

"Explícamelo, creo que es lo menos que me debes", se cruzó de brazos y me miró impasible, "y luego hablaremos de lo que le debes a Ron".

"No, también tenemos que hablar de él ahora", sus facciones se endurecieron y apretó la mandíbula. 'Me gustaría acercarme a él abrazarle… Pero sólo seguiría complicando las cosas.'

"Nunca creí que fueras capaz; le engañas y luego me borras la memoria para que no diga nada", las palabras se me clavaron una por una, y realicé un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, todo lo que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada.

"Lo hice por ti", le dije, pero él sonrió irónico, "Creo que necesitas que te apoyemos para que puedas vencer a Voldemort. Tienes demasiada responsabilidad para perder la amistad de Ron y puede que sea egoísta, pero quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. Creo que nos necesitas a todos a tu lado. Harry,"

Me dolía demasiado hablar pero debía seguir, "no se lo que recuerdas de ese sueño, pero te aseguro lo que pasó anoche fue muy importante para mí, y si pudiera cambiar la profecía y hacer entender a Ron lo que ocurrió…" No importaba lo que dijera, tenía razones para no creerme.

La voz me empezó a temblar, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que decía tenía sentido, "Quizá nunca debí salir con Ron, y fue estúpido mentirle, utilizarte, y decidir por ti…" Me detuve y le miré a los ojos, "No pude evitarlo. Lo siento, intenté que todo fuera como si no hubiera pasado, esperaría unos días y rompería con Ron, sin dramas y todos segaríamos siendo amigos…" Harry simplemente me miraba, impasible, "Dime que quieres que haga."

Harry no respondió, no se lo que estaba pensando. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que girarme para que no me viera llorar.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí, y sentí la mano de Harry en mi bolsillo. No me moví. Cogió mi varita y me la puso en la mano. Me agarró de los hombros y me giró, despacio. Me sentí como una niña pequeña… Entonces cogió suavemente la mano de la varita y la apuntó hacia él mismo. Levanté los ojos y le miré, ya no parecía estar enfadado.

Sus labios se movieron sin hacer ningún sonido, "Finite Incantatum", y lo repitieron al ver la sorpresa en mi cara, "creo que, al menos, tengo derecho a recordar lo que pasó, y no pensar que fue un sueño", me dijo.

"¡Hermione!" la cabeza de Ginny acababa de aparecer en la chimenea.

"Tranquila Ginny, todo está bien." Harry la tranquilizó.

"Ya podéis venir, no hay nada de que preocuparse."

"¿Y porqué habéis tardado tanto?" Yo seguía pensando que podía no ser seguro.

"Porque pensé que querríais hablar, y he mandado a Ron a hacer un reconocimiento exhaustivo de algunas tiendas para comprobar que no hay peligro, tardará un par de minutos más. No tardéis," La cabeza de Ginny desapareció y Harry me miró asombrado.

"¿Se lo has contado?"

"Lo adivinó," miré hacia la chimenea y silenciosamente le di las gracias por estos momentos.

Harry volvió a cogerme la mano, mi pulso se aceleró y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a apuntarse a sí mismo con la varita.

Pese a todas mis dudas dije, "Finite Incantatum"

Abrió mucho los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y por un momento creí que algo había salido mal y le abracé instintivamente "¡Harry!"

Se recuperó y me miró de un modo muy dulce, era el Harry de ayer… 

"Hermione…", Se inclinó hacia mí, pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía permitirlo. Le puse dos dedos en los labios haciéndole callar.

"No, Harry, sabes que no puede ser, al menos por ahora", besó mis dedos y quise morirme, "Tenemos que irnos"

"Al menos por ahora…" repitió, "¿Cuándo…?"

"Cuando Ron pueda entenderlo, y cuando esté segura de que no te distraigo de tu misión"

Se separó de mí y fue a la chimenea, indeciso. "¿Estarás a mi lado?", preguntó.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado" Le aseguré mientras entraba en la chimenea. Se unió a mí y me apretó la mano.

Se giró y me sonrió fugazmente. Me di cuenta de que tenía una lágrima atrapada en el cristal de las gafas.

El también me apretó la mano y dijo, "Al Callejón Diagon"

***

Hoy Ron me ha hablado cuando sin que Harry estuviera presente. Es una gran mejora después del comportamiento de este último mes. Ginny me ha ayudado mucho con él, y anoche, en la Sala Común, me dijo porque me ha ayudado tan a menudo, "Hubiera hecho lo mismo", dijo.

  



	3. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, y que aparecen en los libros de Ed. Salamandra, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, entre otros, y propiedad de Warner Bros., Inc. Ni se pretende conseguir dinero ni se intenta infringir ningún copyright u otro tipo de derecho de propiedad intelectual.

Lo que importa y lo que no (Epílogo) 

San Mungo. El último sitio donde me gustaría tener un ser querido y tengo dos: Ron y Harry. Recorro los pasillos desesperada buscando la habitación, maldiciendo una y otra vez a los burócratas del Ministerio que me han retenido 5 horas prestando declaración. Ginny ha tenido más suerte y consiguió irse pronto a ver a su hermano.

Voldemort había lanzado la maldición a Harry, pero Ron, habituado a lanzarse a por el Quaffle, había derribado a Harry lo justo para recibir él la peor parte. Ginny y yo, los cebos, habíamos presenciado la escena desde una burbuja verde, en la que poco a poco el aire se volvía irrespirable, hasta que me desmayé.

Por fin veo una multitud de cabezas pelirrojas en una habitación. La señora Weasley es la primera que me ve y se abraza a mí.

"¡Hermione!"Me abrazo a ella intentando ver que tal están los enfermos pero mis lágrimas no me permiten ver nada.

***

Cuando llegamos al Callejón Diagón, Ginny nos estaba esperando: Todavía no había vuelto Ron de la ronda intensiva a la que le había enviado su hermana.

Solté la mano de Harry instintivamente nada más sentir que mis pies tocaban el suelo y no miré en su dirección. Sabía que no podía mirarle sin fijar mis ojos en los suyos e irlos bajando hasta sus labios. Y como llevaba diciéndome a mi misma desde hacía unas cuantas horas, había cosas más importantes.

"¿Podéis iros a mirar si hay alguna modelo nuevo de escoba?", hablé mirando fijamente a Ginny y pensando en un Ron que todavía no había llegado. Ella asintió pero Harry entró en mi campo de visión.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a hablar con Ron. Tengo que decirle lo que ha pasado." Medité un momento antes de continuar, "Se que no te gustaría ocultarle algo así. No sabes mentir." Y me avergoncé de desear que me dijera que sería un secreto, que no hacía falta que le dijéramos nada a Ron.

"No. Tenemos que hablar con él."

"Harry, no…" Me interrumpí, porque en ese momento vi aparecer a Ron.

"Todo está en orden." Me dirigió una sonrisa y dijo, "¿Qué le estás prohibiendo a Harry?" El tono era mitad serio, mitad broma.

"Ir a la tienda de objetos de Quidditch, quería ir conmigo", Ginny fue más rápida contestando que yo, que balbucee alguna palabra que corroboraba su versión, mientras que deseaba que Harry comprendiera que era yo sola la que tenía que hacer esto.

"Por favor," susurré a Harry mientras le empujaba hacia Ginny.

.Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le guiñó un ojo mientras le decía, "Recuerda que eres mejor jugador de Quidditch que Dean Thomas."

'Muy sutil, Ron', pensé. Y me di cuenta de que estaba celosa, pese a lo que me había ayudado Ginny. "Vamos a tomar una Butterbeer," fue lo que le dije al final.

****

Fred y George me informan porque su madre es incapaz de hacerlo en estos momentos. Sólo puede llorar abrazada a su marido.

Al parecer Ron es el más grave de los dos, aunque ahora mismo ambos estén igual de inmóviles en sus camas. Están bajo un sueño inducido. Harry tiene una seria quemadura en el hombro y Ron la tiene en el pecho. Son heridas quemaduras mágicas que tienden a extenderse si no se tratan adecuadamente. Pero primero han tenido que hacerles una preparación para que su cuerpo resista el tratamiento. Los sanadores están haciendo todo lo posible para que la de Ron no llegue a su corazón y lo calcine, pero no prometen nada.

Le cojo la mano a Ginny, ninguna podemos dejar de mirar a los pacientes.

***

Sentada frente a las botellas de Butterbeer que Ron había insistido en pagar, tomé aire, le miré a los ojos y me lancé: "Ron, hay algo que debes saber. Es muy importante."

Echó un vistazo a los clientes del Caldero Chorreante, desconfiado y susurró, "¿Tiene que ver con Harry o con… la profecía?"

"En cierto modo sí, con su importancia en nuestras vidas… Pero principalmente tiene que ver con nosotros."

Esto le pilló claramente por sorpresa. "¿Nosotros? ¿Qué…?"

"Necesito que escuches lo que te voy a contar y que no me interrumpas." No sabía como iba a hacer aquello, pero entendía que había que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. La cara de Ron mostraba una creciente preocupación.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Ayer… Yo…" Era realmente complicado empezar. "Quiero que entiendas que lo que te voy a decir es verdad." Entonces tuve una idea absurda. "Prométeme que te quedarás hasta que te haya contado todo."

Ron asintió. Su expresión mostraba que tenía la certeza de que algo iba mal, muy mal.

"Harry me contó ayer lo de la profecía." Paré un momento necesitaba coger aire de nuevo, sentía que se me escapaba, que me ahogaba, que no era capaz de hablar. Y Ron me miraba expectante. "Estaba muy mal." Por alguna razón no le dije que había estado llorando, me pareció que hubiera sido traicionar la confianza de Harry. "Le abracé…Y bueno…" Paré de nuevo para respirar.

"¿Bueno qué?" Ron empezaba a sospechar que parte de la historia tenía que ver con "nosotros".

"Le besé." Su cara se había ensombrecido como cuando pensó que Harry le había mentido y se había apuntado al Torneo. "Fue culpa mía. El ni siquiera sabía que estábamos saliendo."

"¿Me puedo ir ya?" Ni me miró al preguntarlo.

"Todavía no he terminado. Ron, sólo te pido que entiendas que él no tuvo ninguna culpa." Leí la duda en sus ojos pero continué hablando, "Luego, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho…"

"Luego…", me interrumpió. No podía culparle.

"Le lancé un Obliviate."

Me miró horrorizado. "¿El qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque él no sabía que salíamos, y porque cuando tu te enterases dejarías de hablarle. Y te necesita. Después de la profecía, necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle, en vez de preocuparse por que no le hablaras."

"¿Y no sabe nada?" Me seguía mirando con aversión, pero por lo menos estaba hablando conmigo.

"Sí, el hechizo no funcionó del todo bien porque ha estado practicando Oclumancia y me ha obligado a deshacerlo… Quería contártelo conmigo, pero la culpa ha sido mía, y creo que soy la única que debe pagar por ello." Me mantuve entera, tenía que dejarle claro que Harry le necesitaba, era lo único que importaba.

"¿Le estás defendiendo?"

"Se que es lo que parece. Pero Ron, mírame," me miró con desgana, "¿De verdad crees que te habría traicionado así, a su mejor amigo?"

Desvió la mirada y se concentró en su botella de Butterbeer. Al cabo de un rato dijo, "nunca pensé que hicieras algo así."

No tenía respuesta. No creo tenerla ahora.

"No seas injusto con él, por favor, la profecía…" Me interrumpió con un gesto de la mano mientras se levantaba de la silla. Y se fue sin mirarme, agarrando con fuerza la botella.

***

Entra una bruja con una túnica color lima y se dirige a Ron.

"Pueden quedarse en la habitación durante la cura, pero ¿les importaría dejar sus varitas fuera de la habitación? Pueden interferir con el tratamiento."

Todos salimos y se las dejamos a un Elfo doméstico que está en el pasillo con una bandeja de plata. 

Lo primero que veo al volver a la habitación es un rayo de hielo saliendo de la varita de la sanadora. Cuando llega al pecho de Ron se extiende por la superficie de la quemadura y de pronto es absorbido por la piel mientras surgen unas ligeras volutas de vapor.

***

Di unas cuantas vueltas por las tiendas del callejón evitando a propósito la tienda de objetos de Quidditch y cualquiera a la que sospechase que Ron podría haber entrado. Al cabo de vagar por tiendas en las que la gente susurraba y hablaba de Voldemort, de ver a gente asustada, de ver a agentes del ministerio claramente patrullando en extremo de alerta, decidí que no quería estar sola. Y fui a la tienda de objetos de Quidditch.

Desde el escaparate vi a Ginny mirando unos palos de cazador, y a Ron y a Harry bromeando ligeramente con una bludger bajo la desaprobatoria mirada del vendedor. '¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la tienda?' Pero Harry y Ron sonreían, y eso me quitó un tremendo peso de encima, y me dio fuerzas para unirme a ellos.

Ginny me contó después lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer Harry, al ver a Ron, le había preguntado que si había hablado conmigo, y qué tal estaba. Ron, para sorpresa de su hermana, le había quitado hierro al asunto, y dijo que realmente no llevábamos tanto tiempo viéndonos y que yo había sido una tonta por hechizar a Harry, que por eso sí estaba enfadado conmigo.

Debió de ser una actuación memorable, porque Harry tardó un par de semanas en descubrir que Ron no me hablaba.

***

Han estado dos horas aplicando el hielo a Ron y la quemadura ha disminuido considerablemente. Poco después de venir la de Ron, vino otra sanadora a tratar a Harry, cuya quemadura estaba avanzando hacia el cuello. Hace cinco minutos se han ido ambas, asegurándonos que los pacientes van a estar bien, pero que es necesario que pare de aplicarse la cura cada cierto tiempo o podrían congelar los tejidos. Sobre sus heridas han conjurado una neblina azul para prevenir que siga avanzando la maldición y mantener su temperatura baja. Ambos están conscientes ahora, pero claramente muy débiles.

"¿Voldemort?", pregunta Ron. Hay un respingo generalizado en la habitación.

"Acabé con él,"musita Harry, girando la cabeza hacia su amigo y sorprendiéndose de la quemadura de Ron, ahora la mitad de lo que era. "Gracias, Ron."

Ron sonríe débilmente y nos mira a Ginny y a mí. "¿Estáis bien?"

Nosotras asentimos. La mirada de Harry se ha dirigido hacia la ventana y se ha perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su expresión es muy triste.

"Tenías que hacerlo. No había otro medio." No puedo evitar contestar a lo que imagino que le está preocupando.

"Sí," musita, "claro."

"Hermione," dice Ron débilmente, "creo que el chico se merece un premio."

Mientras me vuelvo hacia Ron sorprendida, segura de que he empalidecido, oigo a Harry hacer lo mismo.

"Venga," comenta Ron con más fuerzas, "llevo dos años observando como os miráis. Dejadlo ya de una vez. Ya no me importa, de verdad."

Miro a Harry preocupada ¿y si sus sentimientos han cambiado? Me sonríe y dice, "Gracias Ron, por todo."

Ahora sólo importa una cosa. Sonrío y me olvido de que la habitación está llena de Weasleys, para mí sólo estamos él y yo. Me acerco a él, arrodillo en el suelo a su lado. Rozo sus labios congelados con los míos mientras noto que está tiritando ligeramente.

"Estoy bien," me asegura. Y pone su palma en mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Me atrae hacia él con más fuerza de la que podría esperar y me besa.

Cuando nos separamos advierto que mis labios también están congelados y oigo risas procedentes de los gemelos. "Hermione, así no conseguirás que mantenga el frío"

-fin-

Notas: Gracias a Ph0enixxxx ha sido una beta genial, sin su ayuda esto sería un desastre. Para Lord_Jac.


End file.
